


Until Your Dream Comes True

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Series: Folie à... [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Abnormal culture (Sanctuary), Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Morning After, Poly V, Shaving, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will expects the morning after to be at least a little awkward. He kind of forgot that things work a bit differently in this new world of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Your Dream Comes True

**Author's Note:**

> We're now considering the start of this series to take place after Firewall, so spoilers for that episode. Thank you to kageygirl for betaing.

Will woke up with both of his arms still asleep, a crick in his neck that made turning his head to the right pure _hell_ , and the worst cottonmouth he could remember since, well...probably since the morning after Meg walked out on him the last time. He sat up slowly, trying to work out the stiffness in his neck while beating his arms back and forth against his chest. The maneuver left him a little dizzy but able to feel his hands, so he called it a win.

Only then did he realize he was alone in their hut.

Morning-white sunlight shone in through the windows set high in the doors, creating a fierce night-day line right about where he sat. He was in the middle of a pile of bedding, though none of the comfy-looking pillows that were piled up on the couch-bed thing along the far wall had made it to the spot on the floor where he'd slept the night out. The hookah had gone out on its own, probably hours ago, but the smell of the curta leaf was still strong in the back of his throat.

 _Lips pressing against his, breathing hot, sweet smoke into his lungs._

Will dropped his head to his hand with a groan. Christ. He hadn't...had he? Maybe it was all just a vividly recalled dream--but the images kept rolling in. No, not images. Memories. He could still feel Henry's beard against his skin, the trace of Helen's fingers over his chest. They refused to line up in any orderly timeline, but the moments themselves were crystal clear. The gentle touch of Helen's lips on his, so at odds with the way she'd ridden his hand with utter abandon. And, oh, hell, Henry's mouth around his cock.

...Yeah, thinking about that wasn't calming his morning wood at all.

He pushed himself to his feet. Obviously Helen and Henry had been up for a while, doing the things they'd come here to do, while he was sacked out in here like one very wasted log. He checked his watch, but his brain was too fuzzy to compensate for the time difference. It was either 7:30 or 9:30 local, and he certainly wasn't putting any money on the former. Since he'd used the mysterious abnormals' device to reacquire the memories of his time with Kali, insomnia hadn't been a problem. He was kind of surprised that he'd woken up without an alarm, since his body had been pretty hellbent on making up on those lost hours since then.

One of their water canteens was lying next to the bedding. Unfortunately, it was completely empty, a small puddle on the floor around it making it clear that they hadn't been too careful about much of anything last night. There was, however, a pitcher on the small table next to the door, about a quarter full of lukewarm water. He filled a glass and drained it in quick gulps. It barely took the edge off the foulness in his mouth, but it was good enough to get him to someplace where he could do something more about it. He checked his clothes, making sure everything was buttoned and zipped, ran a hand over his face and through his hair, and then headed out the door to face the music.

The Krellen commune was arranged like a wheel, with a large, central hut in the middle and smaller, room-like units surrounding it like spokes on a wheel. Each one was painted in varying shades of green and brown, enlivened with small splashes of wildflower blue and purple. He wasn't sure if it was art or camouflage or both, but at the moment the blending colors played havoc with his spatial sense, hungover as he was. His bladder was really urging him to find the bathroom, but he figured it'd be easier to ask for directions in the main building rather than stumble around with ever increasing desperation.

The low hum of conversation fell to a hush when he opened the door, but picked right back up again as soon as he stepped inside. There were Krellen clustered around half or so of the tables, some eating, some simply talking with mugs in their hands. The Krellen were a humanoid species, with elongated limbs and frames a bit slighter than his own build. Their eyes were big and full of pupil, their ears pointed, and they had flattened noses that yes, did have a tendency to shine with snot. It kind of reminded him of the Big Guy with a bad case of sinusitis. They had bright smiles and a tendency to laugh sincerely at the stupidest jokes he tossed out, so it wasn't too hard to get past his long-standing aversion to mucous.

"William!"

He turned around, and sure enough, that was Kanell, their host. Will wasn't quite sure how family units worked among the Krellen, but Kanell had been the one fussing about with the hut they'd slept in, making sure it was arranged just so before he let them settle in last night.

"Hey," he said as Kanell reached out, grasping Will's shoulders and pulling him in close for a not-quite-brush of their cheeks. "I'd say good morning, except I'm not sure if it still is."

Kanell chuckled, though it was more high-pitched and bell-like than any human chuckle. "Actually, it is quite early. Especially for anyone who's spent an evening with the curta. But I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from any of Helen's chosen."

"Uh, yeah." Will smiled, uncertain whether Kanell's tone implied being an early riser was actually a good thing. "Hey, listen. Could you point me towards the--"

"Oh, yes! There's a toilet room just over there, actually," Kanell said, pointing towards the side of the room opposite where he'd entered. Will nodded his thanks, then sped off faster than was probably polite. Then again, if the Krellen's welcome ritual involved getting their visitors stoned out of their gourds, they probably weren't all that hung up on stuff like that.

He took care of business, washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. There wasn't a mirror in the bathroom, so he was as presentable as he was going to get at the moment. He made his way back out to the main room--and there was Helen, standing beside Kanell with a steaming mug in her hand.

"Uh, hi," he said. Morning afters were always awkward as hell, but he'd never been stupid enough to sleep with his boss before. She didn't look upset. She was smiling, actually, in a relaxed and easy way that didn't always come out to play when they were in the field. Or even all that often at the Sanctuary, for that matter.

"Good morning," she said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

He suppressed a yawn. "All things considered? Not nearly as hung over as I expected."

"Curta leaf is quite kind in comparison to most other intoxicants, thankfully." She held the mug out, pushing it more forcefully in his direction when he didn't take it right away. "Here. It's supposed to taste much like coffee."

"That's a ringing endorsement, coming from you," he said, but he took the drink, eager for something to ease the dull headache behind his eyes. He let the steam waft over his face for a few seconds. It did smell kind of like coffee, though not nearly as strong, and the first taste left the same impression.

"Well, Henry was the one who made the comparison," Helen said as he took a deeper drink. "And he is quite particular about what he puts in his mouth, after all."

Will choked. The weak coffee didn't go all the way up his nose, but it was a close thing. Kanell was right there, hand resting on Will's back, but Will shook his head. "I'm fine," he gasped out.

"Does it not suit you?" Kanell asked.

"No, it's good." Will narrowed his eyes at Helen, but she just gave him a concerned look that was _so very_ fake. "I got a little bit more than I could handle at first, that's all. I'll be fine now that I'm ready for it."

"Oh, that's good," Kanell said. "Quite often, our young ones like to pull pranks. Putting salt in the coftz is one of the more common ones. We try to steer them away from our visitors, but..."

Will nodded. "Kids will be kids."

"That is so." Kanell tugged on his ear in a way that made Will think maybe childhood wasn't all that far in the past for any of the Krellen. "Tell me, did you sleep well?"

Will couldn't help himself. His gaze flicked to Helen, wanting to see if she reacted at all. He wasn't prepared for the heat in her eyes, though, or the way his heart hammered in response to that look. "Best night I've had in a very long time," he said, and she rewarded him with a slow, promising smile.

"Dr. Magnus! Dr. Magnus!"

The shouts came from a handful of young Krellen, their heads barely reaching Helen's waist as they clustered around her. She smiled down at them, attention absorbed by their babble, and Will let out a long breath. He was both relieved and disappointed to have her focus off of him. It was thrilling, but he wasn't at his best at the moment, and he didn't want to screw things up somehow.

The group drew her away, the small cluster making the shifting, scuttling progress of a crab on a beach. He shook his head, then went back to drinking his coftz.

"There is food, if you are hungry," Kanell said.

"That sounds great." He lifted his mug again, and got a whiff of something he suspected was his armpit. "Actually, on second thought, would it be all right if I got cleaned up first? I'm feeling pretty grungy."

Kanell giggled. "Of course. There are linens and soaps in the bathing hall for your use."

"Great." He looked over his shoulder, but there definitely hadn't been anything like a shower in the restroom he'd used earlier. "Where was that, again?"

"The building beyond the ring. To the west."

"Right. Thanks." Will looked over to Helen, but she was still completely intent on the kids. She looked good, as always, if not quite as put together as she usually was. Her hair was still damp, pulled over one shoulder without any attempt at styling, and she was wearing jeans and boots like she did whenever she anticipated a more active day. He wondered what that meant for their schedule today--and thinking about the future led him to thinking about tonight. He shook his head at himself. Helen's teasing had seemed to indicate that she was fine--more than fine, if he was reading her right--with what had happened last night. But that didn't necessarily mean she wanted it to happen again.

"I can take that, if you're finished with your drink," Kanell added softly.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," he said. He slugged back the last drops and then passed the mug over. "Thanks for everything, by the way. You guys have been really welcoming."

"It is our pleasure." Kanell slapped him on the back. "Now, go. Before I am accused of keeping you forever!"

Will snorted. "I guess that one never gets old, huh?"

"It's truly timeless." Kanell laughed hard enough that he blew a couple bubbles out of his nose. Will laughed with him, but took the opportunity to get out of range of potential flying snot.

He made a quick stop at Kanell's hut for his pack. Once he was back outside, it was easy to spot the way the path widened to the west and disappeared between two of the huts, before he'd even oriented himself with the sun. He'd been really out of it when he first woke up, not to notice that.

The bathing hall was a mid-size hut, larger than the sleeping rooms but a lot smaller than the main hall. Will opened the door, expecting to find smaller partitions, but he immediately walked into a room full of sinks. A half-wall lined with hooks cordoned off what had to be the shower area, judging from the steam rising above.

Apparently the Krellen weren't too concerned about the whole boy-girl thing.

Will hung his pack on one of the hooks. There was a pile of towels stacked on a bench between the sinks and wall, but he didn't see any soap, other than what was at the sinks. Must be in the shower section already. He felt kind of weird walking in on whoever was already in there, but, when-in-Rome was the rule in these situations. He took off his shoes and stuffed them into one of the cubbyholes below the hooks, then started stripping.

The shower noise stopped just after he pulled off his underwear. He was standing there, naked and off-balance, when the mysterious bather stepped up into the room.

Henry.

"Hey, man," Henry said with a quick lift of his chin. He didn't look surprised to see Will--but then again, he wouldn't be, not with his super-nose. He had a towel around his waist, but water still dripped from his slicked-back hair, running down his neck and across his chest and shoulders, beaded up in his beard.

Will cleared his throat. "Hey." Before last night, he never would have named Henry's mouth as the first feature to draw his gaze. His eyes, definitely, or possibly the dimpling wrinkle in his cheek when he smiled. But now he had to force his eyes up, away from the set of Henry's lips, before his body sank too deeply into memories and started saluting in appreciation.

"Shower's all yours," Henry said, stepping past him. He didn't seem in the mood to talk at all, let alone about last night. Will hoped that was just because he wasn't a morning person, and not because he was regretting what had happened. He knew better than to count on that, though.

"Yeah," he said, pointlessly, then headed into the other room.

There were shower heads strung from pipes overhead, three parallel rows of them across the length of the room. Caddies hung next to each, holding several glass bottles and what looked like actual sea sponges. Will chose a spot close to the near corner, where he felt less exposed, and took a whiff of the blue stuff. It smelled fairly neutral, something a bit like lavender or sage, and felt slick like soap when he poured some into his hand.

It took him a bit to figure out that there wasn't a temperature dial of any kind. It was yank on the chain, get whatever came out. Luckily, the water was plenty warm, enough so that the stiffness in his neck started to ease. He'd just started rinsing out his hair, his back to the stream, when Henry walked back into the room.

"So, look," Henry said, turning so that his back was to Will, offering up a bit of privacy. "I know this probably isn't the best place to talk about this, but I gotta know. Are you okay with what happened? Because you were completely baked, man. And I know we probably shouldn't have done what we did, but I wasn't really thinking straight, myself. No pun intended."

"Henry."

"Not that that's an excuse. I'm just saying-- I guess I don't know what I'm saying. Other than I want to know if you're okay."

"Henry." Will fumbled at the chain, but since yanking didn't seem to accomplish anything, he walked away with the water still running. Henry's back was tense, his traps a mountainous mass reaching skyward on each side. Will laid his hand to the left of Henry's neck, letting his thumb rest on the knobby jut of his spine. A shudder rippled across Henry's skin in response, his muscles easing slightly in its wake. "Henry. I'm fine, okay? I absolutely wanted what happened last night. I'd say it's something I'd been fantasizing about forever, but no way have my fantasies ever been that good."

Henry turned partway, moving into Will's hand rather than away. "Really? Even with me there?"

"Oh," Will said, the pieces falling into place. "I get it. You think that it was all about Magnus, and I just went along for the ride."

Henry shrugged. "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Yeah, well. It's a completely wrong thought." Will tugged. Henry complied, finally turning around to face him. There was a little divot of worry between his eyebrows, but he looked a lot more open than he had earlier, and he was meeting Will's eyes at last. Will had to swallow down another rush of want, but his voice still came out raspy. "Really wrong."

"Huh." Henry searched his eyes for a moment--and then he grinned. "That's good to know."

"Yeah." Will cleared his throat. He'd been trying to fight down his reaction to this whole situation--a wet, half-naked Henry in front of him, the steaminess of the room, his own nudity--but his body wasn't listening. He felt the tip of his cock bob against soft cloth. He looked down at the same time Henry did--to see a very tented towel as well as his own erection. "Well. Guess that answers that question."

Henry snorted. "Male arousal, not all that subtle."

"Not so much, no." Will slid his hand up Henry's neck, settling his fingers in the damp hair at the base of his skull. He tipped Henry's chin up (and that made him think of Helen, how she'd have to do the same to him if she were wearing heels) and kissed him. Henry was the passive one this time. Will took advantage of it, taking his time, exploring Henry's mouth like he didn't get to do before. Henry growled in the back of his throat when Will lightly bit his lip. He did it again when Will moved to his neck and bit harder.

"Oh, yeah. That's the ticket, dude."

Will snorted. He mouthed Henry's neck one more time, then pulled back.

Henry pouted at him.

"I was just going to ask if I could borrow this," Will said, tugging at the towel around Henry's waist.

"Oh. Well, okay, then." Henry grinned wickedly and canted his hips forward. "By all means."

"Great." Will tugged the towel loose. He folded it twice, quick and sloppy, then dropped it to the floor between them. He held Henry's gaze as he followed its route, slowly sinking to his knees.

"Oh, hey. You don't have to--" Henry stopped with his mouth still open as Will bent his head and _breathed_. "No, okay, I take that back. You totally have to or I'm gonna keel over and die, I swear to the god of your choice."

"Can't have that." Will ran the pads of his fingers up Henry's cock. Henry groaned and dropped his head, starting to breathe through his mouth. Will thought about drawing it out more, teasing Henry until he was at a hair trigger, but this was more like a first time for them. A fresh start after both of their earlier uncertainty. He bent his head and took Henry's cock in, as far as he could manage on the first try.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, thank you." Henry's hands darted towards Will's head, and Will waited, unmoving, until they finally landed. Henry's fingers curled and relaxed, combing gently through his hair, but he didn't try to steer him. Will started moving again, working on stretching his jaw, relaxing his throat, getting used to doing something he hadn't done in years. "Yes, you're so good, oh please don't stop. Just like that."

If he could have, he would have smiled. Henry was _such_ an extrovert. Will brought his hand up to stroke Henry's thighs, moving on up to play with his balls. Henry responded with a high-pitched whine. He dropped a hand to the base of Will's neck, thumb somehow finding the exact spot that had been bugging him since he woke up. Henry leaned in, bracing himself, and Will groaned with the pleasure-pain of his weight on that spot.

"Killing me, killing me," Henry chanted. His hips started to move, short little thrusts that weren't hard at all to take. Will let go of Henry's balls and anchored both hands on his ass instead, giving them both leverage. They picked up the pace together, and then Henry let out a litany of _oh oh oh_ s. He went stock-still, fingers clutching, and Will went down as far as he could, barely managing to swallow around Henry's thick cock. But swallow he did.

"Oh, god. Oh, man." Henry relaxed, stumbling a little, enough that Will had to let him slide out of his mouth. "Sorry. I really meant to warn you."

"It's okay. I figured out where it was heading." Will rubbed his hand over his mouth, wiping away the spit and come he hadn't managed to catch, and snorted when he realized that he could taste curta leaf more than anything else. He sat back on his heels, wrapping his hand around his own cock, just for a little relief.

"Hey, hang on. Or, I guess you already are," Henry said, chuckling at his own joke. He dropped to his knees, reaching out to tangle his hand with Will's. They found a rhythm quickly. Will soon let his own hand fall to the side. He bowed his head, resting his temple against Henry's, breathing open-mouthed while Henry wound him tighter and tighter.

"Yeah, come on Will, you're so close," Henry murmured in his ear. "I can smell it."

"Henry," he managed to whisper--and then he was coming. All over Henry's hand and thighs, as well as his own, getting them both good as he gasped for air and shuddered through his orgasm. He was still shaking a bit when Henry finally let go, his body unused to the debauchery of the past eight hours.

He collapsed sideways after a moment. He caught himself with an out-thrust hand, not quite so far gone to actually lie down on the wet shower room floor. Henry chuckled. "Offline?"

The memory of saying that very thing after their first go-round was on his tongue. Will drew in a long, cleansing breath, then laughed it back out. "Just temporarily."

"Good." Henry came up onto his knees, then pushed himself to standing with an old-man groan. He held out his hand. "'Cause I need another shower, and I don't think you finished your first."

"That's not entirely my fault, you know," Will said as he let Henry lever him to his feet.

"Didn't say that it was." He took a step forward, then another, backing Will towards the still-pouring shower. The water was a shock, not cold but cooler than before, especially on his still-sensitive skin. He would have made some smart remark or other, but Henry grabbed the soap out of the caddy, dumped a handful into his palm, and started sudsing Will's chest.

It didn't take Will long to return the favor. He'd never been a big fan of shower sex itself--too much potential for injury, not nearly enough leverage--but this kind of intimate play was something he'd missed. He got lost for a bit, playing with the steel barbells pierced through Henry's nipples, until Henry stopped his hand.

"I'm not quite up to round three yet," he said, smiling. "And that's where this is going if you keep doing that."

"Heh. Sorry." Will couldn't hold back one last flick, which earned him a playful growl. "Definitely keeping that in mind for the future."

"Looking forward to it." Henry's eyes crinkled up at the corners. He reached beyond Will and gave the chain a sharp yank that finally stopped the water. They grabbed towels--there was a stack just on this side of the partition, too--and stepped back out into the outer area.

"Oh, wow," Will said as what they'd just done hit him. "We are so lucky none of the Krellen walked in on us. I'm pretty sure that's pretty high up on the how-to-get-kicked-out-of-camp list."

Henry snorted. "From what Dr. Magnus was saying, I think it's the opposite, probably."

Will shook his head. "I don't think I wanted to know that." He pulled his shaving kit out of his pack, digging through for his toothbrush and toothpaste, then blinked at the row of sinks as the reality of the room sank in. "What, do they have something against mirrors?"

Henry shrugged. "Who knows, man. You're the behavior specialist, not me."

Will frowned around his toothbrush, but Henry just shrugged again and dug out his own kit.

"I really hate shaving by touch," Will added after he'd spit and rinsed. "Even if I don't cut the hell out of myself, I always miss half a dozen spots."

"I don't think the Krellen'll be offended if you stubble it out."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He pulled out his razor, though, twisting the handle between his fingers as he debated. It wasn't the Krellen that he was thinking about. He could imagine the way Helen's fingers would be drawn to his clean face, how Henry's beard would feel against his freshly-shaven skin.

"I can do it, if you want."

Will looked over to Henry, still half caught up in his imaginings. "What?"

"I mean, if you trust me." Henry nodded at the razor. "I've done it before."

Heat pooled in his gut. "Yeah, okay."

Henry's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Will shrugged. "I know how you are with blood. I figure you wouldn't have offered if you didn't think you could do it."

"There's the head shrinker I know." Henry held up a hand before the missing _and love_ stopped echoing in Will's ears. "Hang on," he said, dashing over to the small area where the towels were kept. Henry pulled a small wooden bench out from under the counter, picking it up one-handed like it was lighter than one of his tablet computers. He parked it between two of the sinks, then patted the seat.

Will handed over his razor before he sat down. "Shaving cream's in the kit."

Henry started filling one of the basins, steam rising from the surface as the level rose, and then pulled the can out of Will's kit. There was an awkward moment when they both couldn't seem to decide who was going to use it, but then Will dropped his hands and let Henry take control. It wasn't a particularly big thing, compared to all the amazing new experiences he'd had in the past few years, but someone else's hand smoothing shaving cream over his face carried that same weird, uncomfortable thrill of excitement that seeing a mermaid for the first time did. Henry's brow was drawn with concentration, his lip caught between his teeth. He drew his hand back, studying his work, and then darted it back in for one more dab at Will's sideburns, chuckling a little as he did so.

"I'm getting a few mad scientist vibes, just so you know."

"I haven't lost my touch, then." Henry grinned, then rinsed his hands in the sink. He twirled his finger in the air. "Turn around. I can't do this with you facing me."

"Wasn't the point of this not to shave by touch?" he asked, but he understood what Henry was getting at. He raised his legs and turned on the bench so he was facing away from the sinks. Henry stepped in behind him, hands on Will's shoulders coaxing him back against his chest.

"Relax. I can see just fine." He tilted Will's chin up. "It'd be easier with a straight razor, though."

Will decided to let that one go. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"As long as you shut up once I start working." The sound of water splashing emphasized his words. "'Cause I promise you, if I cut you, I'll freak out way worse than you do."

Will snorted. "Can't have that. So, anyway, I was wondering. What's the deal with you and Magnus?"

"You mean, with what happened last night?" Henry tilted Will's head again, then set the razor against his cheek. Will sucked in a breath, holding in the urge to answer. The blade made the first pass without incident, and Will carefully let his breath back out.

"Yeah," he said once he heard the splash of Henry rinsing. "I mean, you guys seemed pretty familiar with each other. Like you've done that kind of thing before."

"Nah." Henry returned, moving through several strokes this time before he rinsed again. "I guess it's just that we're both so used to going with the flow. And, well. After everything lately, to see you like that, all giggly and happy like you were... Let's just say you were pretty irresistible."

"Huh. Thanks." He relaxed back into Henry as he absorbed the compliment. "So are you two--"

"Shush." Henry tilted Will's head even farther back before going to work. "I don't know how to explain it. We talked about it a little this morning, before you were up. It's just, I don't know. No big deal."

Will raised his eyebrows.

Henry sighed. "Yeah, okay. You probably think it's weird." He rinsed the razor again, and Will took the opportunity.

"No value judgments," he said. "I'm just curious. And, well, kind of invested."

That got him an affectionate flick to his earlobe. "Yeah, I grew up in the Sanctuary," he said as he started on the difficult area around Will's mouth. "But she's not my mom. I never even saw her all that much, growing up. She was always out on trips, or busy with Ashley. Doing all the same crazy things she does these days. The Big Guy was the one who really raised me."

Will desperately wanted to nod, but even if he'd felt masochistic, Henry had a firm grip on his chin.

"I didn't really get to know her until I was in my early twenties, honestly." Henry snorted. "God, I had such a crush on her back then."

Will bobbed his eyebrows.

"Heh, yeah. I guess last night was kind of a fantasy fulfillment thing." He tilted Will's head so that he could start on the other side. "But, really, I didn't even think about that all that much. It was nice, more than anything else. Kissing her was like...I don't know, being out in the field with her. You might make a few weapon handoffs, check in with each other, but your attention's on the target most of the time."

Henry let go to rinse, and Will straightened, turning so he could look at him. "You do realize you just compared me to prey, right?"

"In a nice way!" Henry grinned and flicked a drop of water at his face. "Turn around, I'm not finished yet."

Will settled back into position, folding his arms across his chest. The steam was dissipating from the building, leaving him a little cool with just the towel around his waist. Henry's warmth returning to his back made it better. "So, you're not..." Will trailed off, not sure how to phrase his question.

"I want you," Henry said quietly, fingers tightening on Will's neck, sending more heat down into Will's body just from the tone of his voice. "She wants you. You seem to want both of us. I figure, it'll work itself out, one way or the other."

"I hope so." They fell into silence after that, Henry still carefully shaving, Will relaxing into the rhythm of it as he contemplated Henry's certainty. He wasn't sure he could see it, slipping comfortably into a relationship with both Henry and Helen. He wanted to. But his stats in the romance department were practically in the negatives. He didn't know a lot about Henry's past, but Helen...

They were all crazy. He just hoped it was the good kind of crazy.

"Here," Henry said, handing him a warm, wet washcloth. "I need to see where I missed."

Will wiped the remains of the shaving cream off of his face. Henry took the cloth from him, then stepped around to face him. He made two small edits, then tossed the razor into the sink.

"Yeah, you'll do," he said. He rubbed his thumb above Will's lip, then spread his fingers, cupping them around Will's cheek. He bent forward, and Will hooked his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in all the way for a deep, needful kiss. Will was just starting to think they were going to go for round three after all, when his stomach growled, loud and angry.

Henry pulled back, laughing. "Guess we know what's next on the schedule."

Will smiled wryly. "What can I say? I've been burning a lot of calories lately."

"Don't know nothing about that." Henry smacked the back of his hand against Will's chest and then stepped back. "Come on. I'm about ready for lunch, myself."

Will's stomach growled in agreement. They both laughed. Will got to his feet and headed for his clothes. Crazy or not, he was having a hell of a lot of fun--and that was more than good enough for the moment.

 

END


End file.
